Mirumoto Ryosaki
Mirumoto Ryosaki was a bushi, magistrate, and duelist of the Dragon Clan. Family Ryosaki was born late in life, and came as a tremendous surprise to her parents, who believed they had been incapable of having children. Her father Hitomi Reju returned to the Crane Clan before she was a child, and she was raised among the Crane. Lotus Personalities: Mirumoto Ryoseki Training Ryosaki returned to the Dragon Mountains to study there, and she proved to be an excellent student. After her gempukku, Ryosaki was appointed as magistrate for the Mirumoto family. Magistrate Rain of Blood In 1165 Ryosaki dreamt of the Lady Hitomi, who showed her a vision of blood and fire consuming a village that was under her care. She discovered there a bloodspeaker cell and Ryosaki held the upper hand until the Rain of Blood began. The cultists and the fallen villagers grossly outnumbered Ryosaki, but guided by Lady Moon she defeated them. Since that day, Ryosaki became a devout follower of Lady Moon, and she bore numerous tattoos, although none were mystical. Ryoseki attended temple services alongside the Hitomi order. Kokujin Kokujin, the mad Prophet of the Dark Lotus, had spread his twisted vision of enlightenment, inciting rebellion in the peasant caste of Rokugan. He turned ordinary men and women into killers. In 1167 Ryosaki and Mirumoto Takige were sent to maintain the order and killed several of the revolters. Kokujin appeared and killed Takige but the mad monk did not kill Ryosaki. He said she was not ready to receive his enlightenment, and that she must prove she was worthy. The Eighth Dragon This year Ryosaki joined Isawa Angai and Agasha Miyoshi at the Temple of the Seven Dragons in the City of Remembrance. They would find the truth about the eighth dragon The Ruins of Otosan Uchi, Part 1, by Shawn Carman and Ryosaki would prove she was worthy to kill Kokujin when he returned to offer his enlightenment. The Quest Begins The trio arrived to the West Hub Village in 1168, which Miyoshi sensed was linked to the new dragon in some way. In a tea house were ambushed, but they defeated the foes and brought information from the only survivor. The Ruins of Otosan Uchi, Part 2, by Shawn Carman The assailants were members of the Sons of Shadow, a Ninube-aligned bandits. The Ruins of Otosan Uchi, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Saving the Tsi family Later she assisted in the release of the Tsi Daimyo Tsi Zutaka from captivity in the ruins of Otosan Uchi. They found a Unicorn group led by Shinjo Shono that was fighting the remnants of the bandit gang, and aided them. Miyoshi sensed the Dragon entity nearby, but was only Isawa Angai who went to discover the existance of the Obsidian Dragon, twin of the Jade Dragon. Her father's Death The rest of the group aided in the defeat of the Ninube who were fighting the Jade Legions led by Asahina Sekawa, the Jade Champion. In the ensuing battle her father, Reju, died protecting Sekawa. Ryosaki avenged him by killing the enemy leader Ninube Chochu. Yogen Ryosaki was for a short time carrying the blade Yogen which was one of the ten blades gifted to the world by the Fortune of Steel, Xing Guo. Age of the Lotus (Lotus Rulebook Story), by Rich Wulf After the death of her father she relinquished the blade and took up her fathers. Gencon SoCal 2006: Souls of Steel (Storyline Tourney) See also * Mirumoto Ryosaki/Meta External Links * Mirumoto Ryosaki (Winds of Change) * Mirumoto Ryosaki Exp (Stronger Than Steel) Category:Dragon Clan Members Category:Magistrates